Krym. To już koniec zabawy...
Totalna Porażka: Przygoda w Europie Odcinek 15 McKey wyszła z za klifu na Krymie. McKey: Witajcie drodzy widzowie! Witam was ja McKey w finale w przepięknym Krymie na Ukrainie. Wielu z was pewnie zadałoby pytanie "Dlaczego finał nie rozgrywa się w jakimś sławniejszym państwie?" pytanie jest otóż bardzo proste! Wiecie... mamy drobne problemy finansowe... ale co tam z tym! Powitajcie osoby, które nie dotarły do finału! Kamera zwróciła się w stronę loży przegranych. McKey: Oto osoby, które w ogóle nie weszły do tego sezonu! Powitajcie Henry'ego, Gil'a, Rasel'a i Aoife... której akurat tutaj nie ma. Henry: Świetnie... tylko dlaczego mamy tutaj siedzieć? Nie możemy już wrócić do Stanów? Gil: Hej! Ja tutaj już byłem! Rasel: Taaa... McKey: To super... powitajmy też... przegranych! Zach, Arian, Fer, słoik z napsem "Peter" i doklejonymi okularami, Cassidy, Kenneth, Tony, Selisha, Emma, (tutaj powinna siedzieć Kimberly, ale słuch po niej zaginął), Fatima, Yoanna oraz... (tutaj powinien siedzieć Bobbie, ale słuch po nim zaginął). W sumie... jak się czujecie? Fatima: Ja od razu chcę dodać jedną rzecz! Ja nie jestem przegraną! Jestem wielką wygraną tej serii! Kenneth: Serio? Fatima: No patrzcie! Jakie show takie gwiazdy! A wy wpuściliście do finału blond idiotkę, ziemniaka i sportowca z mojej drużyny! Myślicie, że to wam zapewni oglądalność? McKey: Tak? Fatima: Powinniście inwestować w mnie! Ja tutaj jestem największą gwiazdą! Ej... Wszyscy zasnęli. Fatima: NO EJ!!! McKey: Dobrze Fatimo... wiemy, że po raz kolejny nie jesteś zadowolona... ktoś jeszcze chcę coś dodać? Emma obudziła się i wstała. Emma: Tak... właściwie gdzie są Kimberly i Bobbie? McKey: Bobbie i Kimberly? A kto by ich zrozumiał... przez Kimberly mamy zakaz wstępu do Rosji, a Vera jest na rozprawie przeciw nam, że próbowałyśmy spowodować III wojnę światową... Fer: Ehh... wiedziałam, że pobytem tutaj przyczynie się do końca świata... Arian: Co tam koniec świata! <3 Ważne, że zginę tu z Fatimą! Fatima: Ważne, że posłużysz mi za tarczę. <3 McKey: Tak... może w takim razie zobaczmy do nasi finaliści mają do powiedzenia w wywiadach przeprowadzonych przez... Selishę! Selisha: Selisha-san nie zawiodła McKey-san! Selisha-san spróbowała swoich sił w dziennikarstwie! Cassidy: A teraz pora na Zuo... McKey zasłoniła sobą kamerę. McKey: ...na opening!!! Zaciemnienie. Muzyka z piątego openingu Gintamy. Akcja zaczyna się w Ameryce. Wschodzi słońce, gdy z za horyzontu McKey jedzie na motorze. Pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe." Po czym obraz staję się biały. Pokazuje się obraz Paryża z lotu ptaka, po czym kamera zachodzi, po czym wędruje na ulicę na której stoi Tyson. Ma smutny wyraz twarzy i ogląda całującą się parę. Następnie obraz zostaje przysłonięty przez spadający jesienny liść. Pojawia się Emma, która siedzi w kawiarni popijając kawę. Podziwia ona widok wieży Eiffla, a na jej policzku widać łzę. Kamera wznosi się górę. Widać całą Europę. Kamera schodzi w Londynie. W oddali widać Big Ben'a, na samej górze stoi Bobbie z zapalnikiem złowieszczo się śmiejąc. Kamera odwraca się i widać biegnącą w jego stronę Selishę z kataną. Obraz zaciemnia się. Widać sylwetkę Selishy i Bobbiega z kataną w brzuchu. Allice i Peter siedzą na dolę zamyśleni. Spoglądają w górę i przytulają się. Kamera znowu się wznosi. Tym razem wędruje do Brukseli, gdzie Fatima protestuje wobec polityki Europy, odwraca się. Jej włosy powiewają na wietrzę. Z innego ujęcia widać jak Arian chowa się zaczerwieniony za krzakami. Kamera ponownie się wznosi. Ląduje w Barcelonie gdzie Lukaninho strzela kopie piłkę na stadionie, a przygląda się temu wszystkiemu Tony. Lukaninho chytrze uśmiecha się do Tony'ego i celuje w niego piłką. Kamera znowu pokazuje widok na całej Europy. Ląduje w Moskwie, gdzie Kimberly pokazuje się z Kremla ludowi, a oni wiwatują i krzyczą "Wiwat carycy Kimberly!". Kimberly uśmiecha się, po czym pali zdjęcie Fatimy. W tłumie Zach i Kenneth szyderczo się śmieją. Kamera opuszcza Moskwę i ląduje w Estonii, gdzie Yoanna sielsko leży na środku pola z pszenicą, podchodzi do niej Fer, a one przytuliły się. Na koniec kamera ląduje w Watykanie, gdzie Cassidy maluję na czerwono kolumny na Placu Świętego Piotra. Śmieje się i reklamuje "Zuo Market". Na końcu wszyscy razem stoją na górze pociągu, po czym pojawia się napis "Total Drama: Adventure in Europe". Wywiad z Tysonem Tyson razem z Selishą siedzieli na kanapie w Przedziale Zwycięzców. Selisha: Witajcie drodzy widzowie i nie Starsi-san! Dzisiaj wasza wprawiająca się w zawód dziennikarza Selisha-san będzie przeprowadzać wywiady z finalistami, czyli Ziemniakiem-kun, Allice-chan i tym trzecim-san... Tyson: Mam nadzieje, że ja jestem "tym trzecim-san"... Selisha: Nie Ziemniaku-kun, ty jesteś Ziemniakiem-kun! Tyson: Dzięki ;__; Selisha: Selisha-san zadaje pierwsze pytanie! Inni normalni ludzie sądzą, że nie powinieneś tutaj być. Zgadzasz się z tym? Tyson: Ja? W sumie wreszcie coś osiągnąłem... Selisha: Nie prawda... Tyson: Słucham? Selisha: Selisha-san jest bezstronna, ale Selisha-san twierdzi, że Ziemniak-kun przeszedł tylko dzięki szczęściu! Tyson: I ty jesteś bezstronna tak? Selisha: Selisha-san potwierdza! Ziemniak-kun chcę spróbować mojej katany, by Ziemniak-kun się przekonał? Tyson: Nie, nie... Selisha: Drugie pytanie Dziennikarki-san! Czy cieszysz się, że Kimberly-san odpadła? Tyson: Tak *__*. Wreszcie mam spokój, poza tym nikt mi wreszcie nie uświadamia, że jestem gejem... Selisha: Tabloidy i tak wiedzą swoje... Tyson: Hę? Selisha pokazuję Tysonowi stertę brukowców z tytułami "Kiedy ślub Tysona i Zacha?" '''Tyson:' Dzięki... Selisha: Jeżeli Ziemniak-kun miałby wygrać, to na co Ziemniak-kun wydał by wygraną? Którą Ziemniak-kun nie otrzyma, bo jest tylko Ziemniakiem-kunem, a Ziemniaki-kun nie wygrywają, co jest oczywiste, bo Ziemniak-kun, jest tylko Ziemniakiem-kun! Tyson: Taaaaaa... Selisha: To chyba na tyle! Selisha-san oddaje głos do studia! Krym, Studio na plaży Selisha z założonymi rękami, dumna siedziała na trybunie, a wszyscy patrzyli się na nią z niedowierzaniem. Kenneth: Czekaj? To kiedy ty byłaś w tym wywiadzie bezstronna? Selisha: Selisha-san jest stuprocentowo bezstronna! Zach: Co tam ona?! Dajcie mi tych pismaków! Selisha: Czy Zach-san chcę się wypowiedzieć? Może jakiś nowy męski romans z tego wyjdzie! Zach: Co?! Znowu?! Tony: Przecież to nic złego... nam się już z Kennethem nawet układa... Kenneth: Nie... Tony: Oj przestań... nie zaprasza się nikogo kogo się nie kocha na randkę do sądu... Kenneth: To była rozprawa o zakaz zbliżania się na mniej niż 100 metrów... -,- Tony: Hi, hi! Emmo! On mnie kocha! Emma: Tak się cieszę z waszego szczęścia? Planujecie adoptować dzieci? Tony: No wiesz... Kenneth: CO?! NIE MA ŻADNYCH NAS! NAWET CIĘ NIE LUBIĘ!!! Emma: Weź! Jak macie jakieś problemy przed małżeńskie to właśnie dostałam prawa do bycia psychologiem! Kenneth: Nie dzięki... mu przydałby się psychiatra... Cassidy: Wiecie co? Teraz w ZUO... McKey znowu zasłoniła Cassidy. McKey: A teraz czas na wywiad z Allice! Wywiad z Allice Allice razem z Selishą siedzieli na kanapie w Przedziale Zwycięzców. Selisha: Witajcie ludzie w kolejnym wywiadzie Selishy-san z Allice-chan! Przyjaciółce Selishy-san, której Selisha-san kibicuje w finale! Allice: Felicjo! <3 Lubisz placki? <3 Selisha: Allice-chan nie jest tutaj dziennikarzem! To Selisha-san zadaje pytania. Allice widać się tym nie przejęła. Allice: To lubisz, czy nie? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san lubi... Allice: To tak jak ja! <3 A jakie lubisz Felicjo? Słodkie? Ostre? O smaku odchodów Beth? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san musi przyznać, że waha się... Selisha-san ma zadawać pytania! :< Allice: Jaka Selisha-san? Czekaj... a kim ty w ogóle jesteś? Jakoś cię nie pamiętam... Selisha: Selishy-san jest przykro, że Allice-chan, która jest faworytką Selishy-san nie pamięta kim Selisha-san jest... Allice zaczęła obgryzać fotel. Nie słuchała nawet o czym mówiła Selisha. Allice: Mówiłaś coś... emm... Selisha: Jestem Selisha! Selisha-san!!! Allica: Dobrze Zieleninko. <3 Selisha: Jaka "Zieleninko"?! Gdzie w słowie "Selisha-san", Allice-chan słyszy "Zielonka"!!! Allice: Chcesz tosta? <3 Selisha poddała się. Selisha: Selisha-san prosi... Allice: Nie Selisha... czy ty chcesz Branderburgo? Selisha z grobową miną zerknęła w stronę kamery. Selisha: Selisha-san przeprasza, ale Selisha-san zaraz będzie mieć atak i Selisha-san zaraz rozniesie ten wagon... Krym, Studio na plaży Wszyscy nieco wystraszeni spojrzeli na Selishę. Rasel: Zabiłaś ją? <3 Selisha: Selisha-san nie mogła by... ale Selisha-san zniszczyła przez przypadek ten wagon... McKey: Znowu? Ehh... dlaczego mnie to w sumie nie dziwi... Gil: Wiecie... gdybym ja był w finale... Cisza. Gil: W sumie... nie wiem. Fatima: To było takie głębokie! Yoanna: Nie... Fer: W sumie? Jak przeżył tą serię pociąg? McKey: Nauczyłam się czegoś po ATP! Zach: Że nie warto być prowadzącą tak marnego show? McKey: To też, ale nauczyłam się tego, że cokolwiek by się stało, trzeba kupić nowy pociąg na każdy odcinek! Yoanna: W sumie to by wyjaśniło, dlaczego po wybuchu bomby przez Allice w następnym odcinku pociąg znowu był w stanie używalności... Emma: W sumie nie do końca? Dlaczego ta dziura w wagonie restauracyjnym przez kilka odcinków była taka sama? McKey: Emm... może pooglądamy... Cassidy wcisnęła się przed kamerę. Cassidy: ZUOBethMarket! Dla ciebie! I twojej sekty! I Beth! <3 Wywiad z Lukaninho Lukaninho razem z Selishą siedzieli na kanapie w (zniszczonym) Przedziale Zwycięzców. Lukaninho: Co tu się znowu stało? Selisha: Niech Lukaninho-san nie pyta o nic, bo Selisha-san znowu wybuchnie... Lukaninho: OK? Selisha: Selisha-san chcę się zapytać Lukaninho-san... od początku Lukaninho-san był tak pewny siebie! Jednak dopiero po rozłączeniu drużyn Lukaninho-san zaczął się starać i wygrywać! Dlaczego? Lukaninho: Cóż... to bardzo proste! Nie chciałem odkrywać na początku wszystkich kart... w sumie dzięki temu zaszedłem aż tutaj! Selisha: Aha... Lukaninho: Co? Dlaczego odpowiadasz tak jakby cię to nie interesowało?! Selisha wstała i zaczęła robić sobie kawę. Selisha: Dlaczego Lukaninho-san tak wnioskuje? Lukaninho: No chodźby spójrz na siebie teraz!!! Selisha: Taa... Selisha usiadła i podłożyła pod głowę poduszkę. Selisha: Więc... Lukaninho-saaaaaaa... Selisha zasnęła. Lukaninho: Serio?! No serio? Zasnęła w czasie wywiadu ze mną? Allice wbiegła do przedziału. Allice: Jej! <3 Lukaninho: Coś... się stało? Allice: Pan kierowca ciuchciowozu chyba nie żyje i nie ma kto prowadzić! <3 Allice kierowca to zrobi! <3 Lukaninho: Co?! Nie!! Allice wybiegła z przedziału, a Lukaninho za nią. W tym czasie Selisha wstała. Selisha: Selisha-san dziękuje za... gdzie Lukaninho-san? Trudno... czas wracać Selishy-san! Selisha wyskoczyła przez okno. Krym, Studio na plaży Wszyscy westchnęli. Yoanna: Co?! Jak to maszynista umarł?! Kenneth: Proszę was... przecież to Allice! Jestem pewny... Nagle przez plażę przejechał pociąg z finalistami. Po chwili wpłynął do morza. Kenneth: ... że to podpucha? Fatima: Dobra... kto tu będzie się o nich martwił z naszego grona? Bo ja nie będę tą miłą! Cisza. Fatima: Czyli wszyscy jesteśmy tu nie czuli... jej... Zach: Może jak zginą... to pozwolą nam walczyć o nagrodę! Wszyscy zmierzyli Zach'a wzrokiem. Zach: No co... a wy tej kasy nie chcecie? Arian: W sumie... Nagle z wody wyłonił się Lukaninho, który na plecach wyniósł Tysona i Allice. Lukaninho: Dzięki za pomoc... -,- McKey: A oto nasi tegoroczni finaliści! Powitajcie Allice, Tysona i Lukaninho!!! Allice wstała. Allice: Taaaak! Jąderka! <3 McKey: Emm... a teraz czas na przerwę! Doprowadzimy ich do porządku... i zaraz wracamy! Reklama 670px Krym, Studio na plaży Przegrani siedzieli na loży, a finaliści stali już na swoim specjalnym podeście. Po chwili na plażę wyszła również McKey. McKey: Witamy w naszym studiu... Kenneth: ...po stawce minimalnej... Allice: Placki? <3 Tyson: Co?! Jakie znowu placki! Lukaninho: Klątwa Allice... Tyson: Przestań!!! McKey: Tak... a wracając do naszych finalistów to czeka was pierwsze finałowe zadanie! Krym, Pierwsze Finałowe Zadanie McKey i finaliści stali na 300 metrowej skoczni, przerobionej na podest do skakania do wody. McKey: Okej! Więc dzisiejsze zadanie jest bardzo, ale to BARDZO proste! Musicie skoczyć i znaleźć 2 słoiki z Złotym Kremem... osoba, która go nie znajdzie pod wodą przegra i będzie musiała opuścić program... Tyson: Czekaj, czekaj... czyli chcesz żebyśmy skoczyli tam na dół?! McKey: Dokładnie... Tyson: To szaleń... Koło Tysona Allice i Lukaninho właście skoczyli do wody. Tyson: CO?! Ja się tak łatwo nie dam!! Tyson również wskoczył pod wodę i zanurkował w poszukiwaniu rzeczowego słoiczka ze złotym kremem. Po chwili Tyson się wynóżył, a koło niego dryfował nago Klein. Klein: Czeeeeść przystojniaku! <3 Tyson: Aaa! Błagam... nie mów, że jesteś gejem i przyszedłeś tutaj, by mnie poderwać, bo widziałeś jak w TV całowałem się z Zachiem... Klein: Tak. <3 Tyson: Czyli? Klein: Lofciam Beth. <3 Tyson: Spoko... słuchaj... chyba teraz zanurkuję... Tyson zanurkował w poszukiwaniu słoika. Klein: Już czekam... i twoje spodnie też... <3 Klein zaczął wąchać przemoczone spodnie Tysona. Tymczasem trochę dalej wynurzył się Lukaninho. A koło niego już czekał Jaro. Jarosław: No ku*wa czemu nie walczysz ku*wo! Lukaninho: Co ty do mnie mówisz? Jarosław: Mówię k*rwo, że ku*wa masz walczyć po*ierdoleńcu! Ja chcę twoją j*baną kasę! Lukaninho: Weź posmaruj sobie głowę olejkiem... bo sobie ją spalisz! Jarosław: A k*rwa pokazać ci ustawkę za k*rewską Biedronką?! Lukaninho: Dobra... Lukaninho zanurkował. Jarosław: J*bany c*el... Po chwili na delfinie wynurzyła się Allice, a koło niej już czekał MIkey. Mikey: Hej, hej, hej, hej, hej, hej! Allice: UUuuuuuuuuu! UUuuuuuuuuu! UUuuuuuuuU! <3 Mikey: Co robisz?! CO ROBISZ?! CO? CO? CO? Alice: Nie wiem. <3 Allice zaczęła się topić. A Mikey zaczął uderzać głową o wodę. Gdzieś w dalszej części Tyson wynurzył się ze słoikiem i po chwili był już na brzegu... Tyson: Tak... przeżyłem Klein: Mój bohaterze! <3 Klein nago biegł do Tysona, ten odsunął się i Klein wbiegł do wody. Tyson: O nie... za daleko zaszedłem by teraz tak przegrać... McKey: Gratuluje! Jesteś pierwszym wielkim finalistą... a teraz poczekajmy na Lukaninho... Mijały godziny, a Lukaninho cały czas nurkował (a Allice cały czas siedziała pod wodą). Po trzech godzinach Allice wyszła na brzeg. Allice: Allice chcę kupkę. :( McKey: A słoik? Masz? Allice: Nie... mam tylko okrągłe świecące coś... Allice pokazała McKey poszukiwany słoik. McKey: Cóż... to dziwne, ale... Lukaninho... odpada! Na te słowa Lukaninho wynurzył się i podbiegł do McKey. Lukaninho: Co?! Ja... ja przegrałem z nimi?!! McKey: No tak... wow... myślałam, że wygrasz... Lukaninho: Też tak myślałem... -,- Jarosław: A teraz za Biedronkę! Idę ci wp*ierdolić! Lukaninho i Jarosław poszli za pobliską Biedronkę. McKey: Spoko... więc oto nasi wielcy finaliści! Allice... i Tyson? Nie... to brzmi za żałośnie... Tyson: Dzięki... Krym, Wulkan McKey, przegrani i finaliści weszli na ogromny wulkan. Tyson: Mam jedno pytanie... co wulkan ma wspólnego z Krymem i Ukrainą! Przecież na Krymie nawet nie ma wulkanów!! McKey: Finał miał być na Wezuwiuszu... ale podróż tam była za droga... Allice: Kaczki! <3 O... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec! <3 Wszyscy: Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec?! Allice: O tam! <3 Z krateru wulkanu majestatycznie wyleciał Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec... gdy był już dosyć wysoko napadła go Beth. Beth: Mój słitaśny Ex! <3 Wszyscy westchnęli oprócz Selishy. Selisha: Dlaczego Selishy-san to w ogóle nie dziwi? Beth złapała Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca za róg. Beth: Popamiętasz mnie! I to, że nie łożysz alimentów na twoje Bethomiędzygalaktyczne Jednorożce ze stacjonarnymi smartfonami!!! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuu, mumumumu! Beth: Ohh nie wykręcaj się matką i tym, że nie masz pracy! To nie Ukryta Prawda, ale to są nasze Trudne Sprawy... Dlaczego ja! ;( Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Muuuu... Beth: Nie! Nie uspokoję się!!! Beth wyrwała róg. Beth: Haha! Widzisz! Teraz jesteś zwykłą szkapą... ale zaraz... dlaczego... twój róg jest przyszyty do materiału? Wszyscy westchnęli oprócz Selishy. Selisha: Selisha-san wiedziała od początku, że Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec-san to... Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec bez swojego magicznego rou spadł na Selishę. Beth: A teraz... DAWAJ ALIMENTY!!! Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec: Czekaj... Wszyscy westchnęli. Allice: Czy Międzygalaktyczny Jednorożec to... Z kostiumu Międzygalaktycznego Jednorożca wyszedł Peter, cały i zdrowy. Peter: Heeeeeej! A... Peter potknął się o kamień i zbił sobie okulary. Allice: Braciszku! <3 Allice podbiegła do kamienia (myśląc, że to Peter) i zaczęła go opatrywać. Allice: Dlaczego cały czas byłeś MJ? :( Peter: Wiesz... Peter zastanowił się. Peter: W sumie to nie wiem... Allice: I umiesz chodzić? :< Peter: Taaak... jak przyjechaliśmy do Francjolandii to mi się poprawiło... Allice ogarniała. Allice: Nie wiem o czym do mnie mówisz, ale... Peter i Allice: Znowu jesteśmy razem! <3 Wszyscy udawali przejętych. McKey: A teraz po tym... czymś czas na finał! Cisza. McKey: Entuzjazm? Cisza. McKey: Dobra... waszym zadaniem będzie wtrącenie przeciwnika do wulkanu, wypełnionego kiślem... pasuje? Allice: A co mamy zrobić? ;3 (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Tak, tak, tak!!! Teraz na pewno wygram! Dziękuje wam wszystkim za to, że pozwoliliście być mi własnie w finale z tą idiotką! Dziękuje! <3 Kasa jest moja! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Allice: Peter żyje!!! Tyson podszedł do Allice. Tyson: Kochana... Allice: Tak? <3 Tyson: Skoczysz dla mnie do tego wulkanu? <3 Allice: Z tobą? <3 Tyson: Co... Allice: Jasne, że tak!!! Tyson: CO?!?!?!??!?!?!?!? Allice złapała Tysona za rękę i razem z nim wskoczyła do wulkanu... '''Tyson:' Nie! Nienawidzę cię! Przez ciebie przegram! Allice: A ja umiem latać! <3 Allice zaczęła machać rękoma, ale ewidentnie nie leciała. Tyson: Brawo... Po chwili Allice i Tyson dokładnie w tym samym momencie wpadli do kiślu. McKey: Wow... jakby nas było stać na fotokomórkę to pewnie powiedzielibyśmy kto wpadł pierwszy... Emma: Więc?! Kto wygrał... McKey: Cóż... jest tylko jedno wyjście... Cassidy: Dogrywka w ZUOBethMarkecie? <3 McKey: Nie... a zwycięzcą, albo zwyciężczynią... .. ... .... ..... ...... ....... McKey: Zostaje... ....... ...... ..... .... ... .. . McKey: A co mi tam... Tyson i Allice!!! Wszyscy westchnęli. Lukaninho: Co?! Oni oboje... NIEEE! Peter: Taaak! <3 Po chwili cali w kisielu Allice i Tyson podeszli do McKey po wygraną. McKey: A oto wasza nagroda! Okrągłe milion dolarów! McKey otworzyła walizkę, gdy wyrwała ją Fatima. Fatima: O nie... jeżeli największa diva nie może wygrać tej kasy to nikt jej nie wygra! Nieznajomy pomocniku! Arian: Tak? <3 Fatima: Rozpal divovski ogień divovską zapalniczką ze mną w skąpym bikini z kolekcji mega delux! Arian: Tak! <3 Arian rozpalił ogień, a Fatima jak gdyby nigdy nic wrzuciła wygraną do ognia. Fatima: I już... Zszokowany Tyson zemdlał. Allice: Jeeeeeej! <3 McKey: Dlaczego mnie to nie dziwi... na szczęście to były tylko bezwartościowe papierki, ale i tak... Fer: Co i tak? McKey: Ten milion... przechodzi jako nagroda kolejnej edycji!!! Wszyscy westchnęli. Henry: Wow... to będzie kolejna edycja? McKey: Tak! I już w specjalnym odcinku... dowiemy się kto z pierwotnej trzynastki zmierzy się w nim! Emma: Czekaj... Lukaninho: Zatem mówisz, że nowi nie wystąpią?! McKey: Dokładnie! <3 Kenneth: Świetnie... czyli na darmo teraz ten kundel się do mnie klei? Tony tuli się do Kennetha. McKey: Na to wygląda... zatem żegnam was! I do zobaczenia w specjalnym odcinku! Papa! Wszystko utrzymane jest w czerwono-szarej scenerii. Na podeście przypominającym Europę stoją sylwetki wszystkich uczestników. Po eliminacji sylwetka wyrzuconej osoby znika. McKey w stroju z Baroku obraca się w wielkim Pałacu, po czym znika. Cassidy kupuje czerwoną farbę, po czym znika. Kamera znajduje się w Moskwie, gdzie zapłakana Kimberly w pięknej sukni płaczę patrzy przez okno. Za oknem rozpoczęła się rewolucja. Kimberly znika. W tłumie protestują Zach i Kenneth, gdy spoglądają na siebie obaj znikają. Yoanna leży na łące. Zapłakana po chwili znika. Na łąkę wbiega Fer. Nie zauważyła nikogo. Odchodzi i znika. Lukaninho siedzi w szatni po przegranym meczu. Wściekły uderza o szafkę i rozpływa się w powietrzu. Na trybunach siedzi Tony, kiedy wstaję również znika. Arian, przed piękną kamienicą gra serenadę do okna. Ubrany jest jak Romeo. Fatima jako Julia słucha owej serenady. Kiedy Fatima wypuszcza chusteczkę znika, a kiedy Arian ją łapię również znika. Bobbie pracuje w starym warsztacie, który oblepiony jest planami, gdy kończy znika. Na ulicy Selisha pilnuje Petera i Allice, gdy Tyson strzela z auta. Peter i Allice znikają. Tyson odjeżdża w aucie. Po chwili również znika. Selisha pada załamana na kolana. Zaczyna krzyczeć do nieba po czym znika. Na skraju klifu w białej sukni stoi Emma. W ręce trzyma białą lilię. Łza spływa jej po policzku po czym wypuszcza ją z rąk, a lilia powoli opada do wody. Emma rozpływa się w powietrzu. Lilia wpada do wody, po czym ekran się zaciemnia, a z wody wyłania się postać z walizką. '' Koniec.'' Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Przygody w Europie